


Before the Sunshine Comes Rain

by moustacheMythology



Series: APH Rare Pairs Week 2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, enormous amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/pseuds/moustacheMythology
Summary: Liechtenstein wants to get Seychelles out of the rain, but Seychelles only wants to splash through puddles.





	Before the Sunshine Comes Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the APH Rare Pair Challenge! Rain! The perfect prompt for cuteness! Here you go, have fun. As always leave kudos and comments below to let me know what you thought.

Elise looked up at the sky as she was walking out of the United Nations building in New York City. Her phone had said it was going to rain so she thought to pack one of the five umbrellas that her brother had given her. He was not able to come to this meeting and always overreached about everything – hence the five umbrellas he shoved in her hands the last time she saw him after she mentioned that the one she was previously using broke. She knew it was just his way of showing that he cares but _still_ , he can be a bit much sometimes. This time, however, she was pretty thankful since the downpour was much harder than she was expecting.

Most of the other nations that were present at the meeting had already left to go out for drinks, but seeing as how she wasn’t old enough to drink in this country and she didn’t know too many of the other countries terribly well, she figured it was probably a good idea to just walk back to her hotel a few blocks away and catch up on some sleep.

She unfolded her umbrella and stepped out into the rain. Her heels clicking through the puddles and she immediately wishes she thought to pack rain boots but oh well, too late now… Just as she’s thinking that, she spots one of the other nations in front of the building splashing through the puddles in rain boots but… no umbrella?

Elise decides to go walk over and ask if she wants to share her umbrella when she realizes who it is. Seychelles, the pretty island nation that hangs out with France and England. Elise is about to say something when Seychelles spots her.

“Hi! You’re Liechtenstein, right?” Seychelles beams at her. Her smile is wide and her hair is plastered to her forehead.

“Um, yeah. Y-you can call me Elise though, that’s my human name,” Elise said, her teeth chattering in the cold a little bit.

“Cool! That’s such a pretty name! My name’s Michelle,” Seyche- _Michelle_ said, holding out her hand for Elise to shake. Elise shakes it quickly and pulls her hand back out of the rain.

“Aren’t you cold? You can share my umbrella with me if you want to get out of the rain,” Elise said.

“No thanks!” Michelle says and starts dancing around again in the rain.

“But!” Michelle looks at Elise again at the outburst and Elise goes a little red. “But – you might get sick or um, you’ll ruin your dress, or something. Let me walk you back to the hotel.”

Elise wasn’t quite sure why she was so insistent in sharing her umbrella with the island nation, it could be the nagging voice of her brother in the back of her persistent after so many years of scolding her for being out in the rain – or it could have something to do with how pretty Michelle’s smile was.

Michelle pretended to think really hard about what Elise had said. Then she stopped and just smiled at Elise, cocking her head with her hands clasped behind her back as she rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“Hmmm… you really want me to get out of the rain, right?” Michelle asked. Elise blushed as Michelle started to lean closer to her.

“Y-yeah. I  think the umbrella is big enough for both of us,” Elise’s voice was timid, she was never very good at being super assertive, but her heart was too big to let another nation get sick.

“But what if I like playing out in the rain?” Michelle asked again.

“But you’ll get sick!” Elise said. She couldn’t figure out why she was pressing this issue but went with it anyway.

Michelle exaggeratedly pretended to think really hard again.

“Okay, I’ll come under your umbrella. For a price!” Michelle exclaimed, pointing one finger at Elise.

“W-what’s the price?” Elise asked.

“A kiss!” Michelle giggled. Elise face immediately went beet red and her body suddenly forgot it was ice cold out. Her stomach churned in knots. _Was she playing with me? S-she wants to kiss me?_

“What do you say?” Michelle asked again, leaning in closer, almost under the umbrella with Elise. Elise lost the ability to speak and just nodded her head rapidly. Michelle’s face lit up at that and she leaned in a little more, kissing Elise.

Elise had never kissed someone before. Not like this anyway. Michelle’s lips were a little cold, but soft. Really soft. Really really soft… Elise could feel her cheeks burning and her grip on her umbrella loosening but she suddenly lost the ability to care. Michelle wrapped her arms around Elise and pulled her in a little closer, tilting her head and deepening the kiss a little bit.

Then Michelle pulled away, Elise tried to follow her lips but caught herself. They looked each other in the eye and burst into giggles. Michelle was still holding her and Elise rested her head on Michelle’s shoulder as she kept releasing giddy laughter. Michelle looked at her and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, and then the nose, and then quickly on the mouth.

“Do you want to go find something to eat?” Michelle asked, and Elise smiled at her and nodded. They set off on walking down the street, sharing the umbrella and huddling close. Elise didn’t know what any of this really meant or even too much about the other girl, but she did know that was excited to find out.


End file.
